Users may access virtual environments via client computing platforms. Virtual environments may include online games. A user's emotional state (e.g., mood) may affect the user's gameplay experience in the online game.
Biometric characteristic information may be information about the users which may correlate with an emotional state of the user. Biometric characteristic information may refer to physiological and/or behavioral characteristics of an individual. Biometric characteristic information may include information such as the positioning and/or orientation of a user's facial features, an amount of perspiration, pulse rate, blood oxygen saturation, and/or other information. Biometric scanning components and/or devices may be employed to obtain biometric characteristic information and/or other information about users.